Desperately Seeking Sally
by Nroque18
Summary: To find the map to El Dorado, Matt and his crew need to find Mustang Sally in Skull Island and bring her home to Santo Pollo. To get to her, they'll have to help Catbeard with his scheme to break Napoleguin, the most dangerous mind in the Spiral, out of the strongest prison in Skull Island. What could possibly go wrong? The eighth installment of Pirate Legacy.
1. Chapter 1

**Desperately Seeking Sally**

Chapter One

**A/N: This takes place after the Serpent and the Raven, Old Scratch's first promotion quest. **

As we dropped anchor at Scorpion Rock, I and my trusted associates walked to the cavern, where we found the skeleton of a cowboy and a large rock next to a large pool of water that cascaded down a waterfall into a lake below.

My first mate, Rena Raden bent down next to the skeleton and began searching its bones. After a minute or so, she shook her head.

"We could spend weeks looking for that ring in here, Captain, and never find it. Let me work me art." Old Scratch said as he waved his staff over the skeleton. The skeleton groaned weakly as he looked up at us. "What can you tell us about Don Rafael's ring?"

"I brought the ring here for Don Rafael, but before I could find a hiding place, I was attacked by bandits, and it fell down the waterfall." The skeletal cowboy said as he lied back again and fell silent.

"The ring – it's ours! You can't have it!" Voices said as light blue mist seeped out from cracks in the cave and formed ghostly bandits.

Old Scratch looked a ghostly bandit in the eye with the Eye of the Serpent implanted in his right eye socket, and purple lightning arced from the Eye of the Serpent, zapping the ghostly bandit and causing him to disappear.

I drew my gun quicker than the ghostly bandit closest to me, and he disappeared as an electrical burst from my pistol hit him.

Rena thrust her sword forward, stabbing a ghostly bandit in the eye, and Bonnie stabbed another ghostly bandit with her bayonet.

Emmett fired his two pistols, stunning two more ghostly bandits, and Jack and Ratbeard decapitated the last two ghostly bandits.

We regrouped, and Old Scratch said: "Bad mojo cling to this ring, Captain - let us go down to the lake quickly and find it so we can leave this haunted place."

We headed deeper into the cavern down to the dock above the lake, where I stripped down to my trousers and plunged into the lake with a knife.

The bottom of the lake was actually fairly shallow and pretty well-lit, with glowing crystals and mushrooms on the lakebed.

Managing to break off a piece of glowing blue crystal near me for future uses, I soon found a small algae-covered wooden container tightly sealed with wax, and I jetted upwards towards the surface, the wooden container in hand.

"We got the ring – now we take it to Sally. The Rabbit, he'll help us." Old Scratch said as I finally managed to open the container after a few minutes.

I put the silver signet ring that was inside on for safekeeping, and we headed back to the _Aquila _to sail for Flotsam.

As the _Aquila_ neared the Stormgate to Flotsam, I pressed the Windstone in the center of the pilot's wheel, and the _Aquila_ was surrounded by a transparent force field that protected the ship from the winds of the Stormgate.

But even with the Windstone's protection, Stormgates presented difficult circumstances for a sailor to work in, so a sailor's first time on the top deck in a Stormgate was like an initiation rite.

Rena issued orders for tacking to the men, while I constantly adjusted the _Aquila_ according to the winds. As we reached the bottom of the Stormgate, we all tied ourselves to the _Aquila_, and she leaned forward as we entered, so that the deck was nearly vertical while the winds howled in our ears.

My eyes were closed and my heart was beating rapidly, as if it were trying to achieve a lifetime's worth of heartbeats before what could be the end, but then the _Aquila_ suddenly righted herself.

As I opened my eyes, it was as if we were traveling through a dark tunnel illuminated by the light at the end and the sky blue auroras surrounding us like a loose glowing braid.

As we neared the light at the end and entered the Stormgate on the other side, the deck went almost vertical again as the wind howled in our ears, but then the _Aquila_ righted herself, and as we were out of reach of the Stormgate, I breathed a sigh of relief.

As we drew closer to Flotsam, a town built from the wrecks of Pirate ships, our gunnery officers, the Clutterbuck brothers, David and Richard opened the bulkhead doors at the base of the main mast, and the men poured out from below decks to resume their posts.

As we dropped anchor, I and my trusted associates walked up to the Black Spot, a tavern built from the captain's quarters of a man-of-war.

We found the owner, One-Eyed Jack, looking out the stern window onto the horizon. "Well, look who we have here! I must say, I never thought to set eye on you again. What favor can I do for you today?"

"What can you tell us about Mustang Sally?" I asked.

"I haven't seen her in weeks. A little rat told me she was on to some new job, something very secret." One-Eyed Jack answered.

"I like you, Matt, so this favor's on the house: Roscoe Ratso, a vile little rat in Scrimshaw, was the one who hired Sally. I'd check with him."

"By the way, I heard the king and queen of Monquista want you dead. Something about getting paid a million bananas to start a civil war."

"Scrimshaw's in Monquistan skies, so their fleets will be gunning for you. Watch yourself." One-Eyed Jack said, and I nodded. "We should go."

After rounding up the men before they became too drunk, we set sail for Scrimshaw, Rena's hometown, and a wretched hive of scum and villainy. Before the _Aquila _had even dropped anchor, it was agreed that Rena, Ratbeard, and I would go see Roscoe Ratso.

We soon found Roscoe trying to sell a coat of contraband, and as we stood in front of him, he said: "Hey, I'm working here! I'm working here! Clear off, kids, you'll scare away my clients."

"What can you tell us about Mustang Sally?" I asked.

"I've never heard of her. Goodbye now!" Roscoe said. Ratbeard, who had been watching from across the street, then strode over to us. "Why hello there, Roscoe me boy, I see you still have all your fingers. Good for you…"

"I didn't see you there, Ratbeard! Yes, I hired Sally to do a job, very hush-hush – high risk, big reward. That's all I know." Roscoe said.

"Sally's boss was on a big Monquistan flagship near the Stormgate to Monquista. He might still be there. That's all I know!"

We left him alone, and we sailed aboard the _Aquila _east towards the Stormgate to Monquista and along the way, we spotted a Monquistan flagship with a carved gorilla head underneath the bowsprit and red sails with golden gorilla head emblems.

As we drew closer to the Monquistan flagship, I read the brass letters on the ship's bow: "_Gold Monkey." _I also spotted a familiar face standing on the _Gold Monkey_'s quarterdeck, wearing golden armor. "It's Gortez!"

"The ship is yours, Rena." I said as I turned the pilot's wheel over to her. Leaping off the railings of the _Aquila _onto the railings of the _Gold Monkey_, I pulled myself up to find myself surrounded by halberds made of Monquistan steel.

Gortez shook his head and gestured for his men to stand down. "Lower your weapons, men! This is a friend. Matthew, it is you! Welcome!"

He offered his forearm and I gripped it, and he in return gripped mine. "So how goes the civil war for the Opposition?"

"The war in Monquista does not go well. The noble families, cowards all, are long in promises but short on help. I have a plan to change the game." Gortez said.

"What can you tell me about Mustang Sally?" I asked, remembering why I was here in the first place.

"I hired her to free someone from Fort Elena prison. If you find her and help her finish the job, I will pay you well." Gortez answered.

"Fort Elena's skyway is claimed by Marleybone. Sally thought the Scurvy Dog privateers could get her through the blockade. They might help you."

I nodded and I turned back to the _Aquila_. We sailed to the Scurvy Dogs' hideout, where a lone boatswain was repairing a rowboat on the shore.

As I and my trusted associates approached him with our hands on our weapons, the Dog boatswain cried: "Truce, pirates! We know better than to fight you."

"What can you tell us about Mustang Sally?" I asked.

"You want Captain Dan. He'll tell you all about it. He's up the stair, to the cave." The boatswain said as he pointed. We nodded and walked up to the cave, where a brown-furred Dog wearing a monocle, and a red officer's dress uniform of the Royal Navy was sitting at a desk.

"Greetings, Captain. We meet at last. I am Captain Dan, and my men told me about the thwacking you gave them when you came to salvage that Windstone." The Dog said.

"You're quite the pirate, aren't you? You've hunted my boys for the governor in Puerto Mico, but now I hear the Monkey royals want you dead."

"What can you tell me about Mustang Sally?" I asked.

"She's moved on to Port Regal. I had travel papers for the blockade, but she took them. I know another way you can pass." Captain Dan answered.

"First things first, we've been cut off here for months. Bring some fish and some fresh fruit, and I'll help you. Agreed?"

It didn't take us too long to arrange for some of the _Aquila_'s supplies to be brought to the Scurvy Dogs. "Well done! Thanks to you, we shall be scurvy dogs no more. A deal's a deal."

"To pass the blockade into Port Regal, you'll have to give the Royal Navy something it wants, and wants rather badly. I know just the thing."

"Count Brastillo de Brass calls himself the Brass Monkey. He's the best captain in the Monquistan Navy, and he's destroyed many Marleybone ships."

"Approach that blockade with the Brass Monkey in chains, and they'll gladly let you through. The problem is finding the Brass Monkey."

"I'll tell you how, for another favor. The creatures in the tunnels below are getting out of hand – I need you to cull their numbers."

I nodded and Captain Dan gestured to a spiraling staircase leading down below. Drawing our weapons, we descended down into the darkness, and using the lanterns the Scurvy Dogs had given us, we lit the torch sconces hanging on the walls as we made our way through the tunnels.

We soon found orange Troggies patrolling the tunnels, armed with crude spears and shields. Just as a patrol turned their backs on our hiding place behind a corner, we quickly jumped out from behind and stunned them with our guns.

Avoiding the orange Troggies, and stunning them quietly when they were unavoidable, we soon came across a group of five Aztecosaur mummies.

Delivering two quick thrusts into an Aztecosaur's stomach, Rena leapt out of the way so I could deliver two slashes to finish what she started.

Bonnie and Emmett stunned the legs of another Aztecosaur with their guns, and Jack and Ratbeard leapt atop the fallen Aztecosaur and stabbed it in the heart, but Old Scratch and his Eye of the Serpent had a few new surprises.

Old Scratch smirked as he waved his staff as large bones rose from the dirt floor of the tunnel and reassembled themselves into a wyvern the size of a boat, which promptly lit itself on fire and charged at the remaining three Aztecosaurs.

"Now, _that _is pretty cool." I said to Rena as the skeletal wyvern breathed a jet of flame from its mouth, burning the Aztecosaurs to crisps.

**A/N: If any of you have been observing closely, you'll find several references to Mass Effect. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Desperately Seeking Sally**

Chapter Two

"Sorry to have drawn things on, but considering the trouncing you've given my men in the past, I figure fair's fair." Captain Dan said after we had emerged from the tunnels underneath the Scurvy Dogs' hideout.

"You've done me and mine a great service, Matthew, and I'm ready to leave our old quarrels behind us. Let's talk about the Brass Monkey."

"The Brass Monkey, he's as tricky as a ghost, and more elusive than the breeze. But his pride is his biggest weakness."

"In the ongoing hostilities between my countrymen and Monquista, Brass has sunk a dozen Marleybone warships, the highest for any single captain."

"Go destroy twelve Monquistan ships, then come back here. If the Brass Monkey thinks his record's in danger, you can draw him out."

"We should go." I said, turning to the others. We boarded the _Aquila _and we sailed out into Tradewinds Skyway.

"Monquistans are on us, Captain!" Richard Clutterbuck shouted at me as he pointed to an approaching flotilla of four Monquistan warships.

"Beat to quarters!" I shouted as a bell was rung on the quarterdeck, and the men ran to their battle stations. "Make ready… fire!"

In their haste to sink the _Aquila_, the Monquistan ships had turned right into the wind, trapping them in irons. As the two closest ships began to turn away from the _Aquila_, the men fired their guns, sinking them. "All hands down!"

Cannonballs, sparks, and splinters flew everywhere as we ducked down behind cover, and the men returned fire with their muskets, stunning a few of the Monquistan crewmen.

As the men hurried to reload the guns, the _Aquila _turned to port to intercept the Monquistan warship coming about. The men fired the cannons at the Monquistan warship's bow, exposing her powder store, which exploded as the swivel guns fired upon it, sinking the Monquistan warship.

The _Aquila _and the last warship circled each other like wolves as the men raced to load their cannons first. The men loaded the heated shot into the cannons, and on David Clutterbuck's mark, opened fire.

The heated cannonballs lodged themselves into the wood of the Monquistan warship, and she fell out of the sky, leaving us to repair the _Aquila_.

As the carpenters were finishing up the _Aquila_'s repairs, I took out my spyglass and scanned the horizon for any sign of Monquistan ships. I then noticed four Monquistan frigates sailing alongside a man-of-war, probably a Monquistan treasure fleet bound for Puerto Mico.

The men had caught sight of the treasure fleet as well, and I didn't even have to call for their battle stations as they hurried back to their guns.

The Monquistan man-of-war, like other ships-of-the-line, was built for large naval confrontations but was ill-equipped to deal with lighter, faster ships like the _Aquila_, so she'd be our first target.

While the men were heating the cannonballs in the furnaces on the quarterdeck, I steered the _Aquila _in between the man-of-war and the frigate to the man-of-war's port side. The men fired the heated shot from their guns, sending sparks and burning splinters flying.

The _Aquila _came about and intercepted the second frigate on the man-of-war's starboard side, exposing her powder store, which was then blown up by our swivels.

As we moved in front of the man-of-war, the man-of-war turned to port side, and we saw the Monquistans finish loading heated shot into their guns.

"Oh, _shit_." I said as I turned the wheel to starboard. The _Aquila _turned around just in time to avoid most of the heated shot, but her stern was heavily damaged and there were several small fires on the deck.

As the fires were being put out, I steered the _Aquila _to starboard side, and the men assigned to the starboard guns not putting out the fires opened fire on the frigate to the man-of-war's starboard side, exposing the frigate's powder store.

David Clutterbuck threw a grenade into the powder store, and a few seconds later, it exploded and with it, the powder store, causing the burning frigate to fall out of the sky.

Sailing out of range of the man-of-war's guns, the port side fired another broadside at the last frigate's starboard side, sinking her, leaving the man-of-war all alone.

Bonnie took over one of the two swivel guns on the _Aquila_'s port side, and as we approached the man-of-war, she didn't fire a cannonball, but a charge of gunpowder into an open furnace on the man-of-war, causing the furnace to explode and set fire to the man-of-war's quarterdeck.

The men fired one last broadside, and the burning man-of-war sank beneath the clouds, to the cheers of the men. The men were then sent to work repairing the _Aquila_'s stern and my quarters.

My quarters were pretty simple, with a bunk for me to the left of the door, and next to my bunk, a small round table, and the rest of the room was dominated by a picnic table nailed to the deck.

As the carpenters left my quarters after they had finished repairing them, I decided to take a nap to regain my strength. Not even bothering to get under the covers, I used my blue overcoat as a blanket while my blue three-cornered hat covered my face.

A half hour later, someone removed my hat from my face, and my eyes opened to find Rena smiling down on me as she held my hat in her hand. "Wake up, sleepyhead. We've spotted three Monquistan gunboats on the horizon."

As I got out of bed, Rena handed me my hat, and I put on it and my coat as we ran outside to the helm, where I could see the three gunboats flying Monquista's flag due north of the _Aquila_.

"Beat to quarters!" I shouted, and as the men were hurrying to their battle stations, I shouted: "Give me everything you've got, full sail!"

As the men unfurled her sails, the _Aquila _sailed towards the three gunboats, which had just spotted her and were loading their guns.

"We'll sink them in one broadside." I said as we approached them on our port side. At David's yell, the men fired their guns at the three gunboats, and we sunk them all before they could even light their cannon fuses.

We sailed back to the Scurvy Dogs' hideout, where Captain Dan looked annoyed at us as we approached him in the cave. "See here, Matthew, I've a bone to pick with you."

"What did I do?" I asked.

"If you'll recall, I once asked you to go down into the tunnels and drive back the monsters." Captain Dan began.

"I'd hoped you'd quiet things down, but you did nothing of the sort! The creatures are riled up worse than ever!"

"You and your crew were the ones who heated them up, as it were, so it stands to reason you should cool them down. Go down there and finish the job, eh what?"

We descended down into the tunnels, where several Scurvy Dogs were already holding the line against a raiding party of orange Troggies and bandaged Aztecosaur mummies, led by a Troggy chief and an Aztecosaur mummy whose bandages had more amulets on them than the rest.

"It is not enough to fight them monsters, Captain my Captain. We got to beat them leaders. Then they go quiet." Old Scratch said. I nodded at Bonnie, and she aimed for the Troggy chief, who went down in a burst of electricity.

The Troggies' eyes were opened wider than usual as they turned around to look at the stunned body of their chief, and the Dogs took the opportunity to throw grenades at them, defeating many of them before the Troggies retreated, leaving behind the Aztecosaurs.

Leaping out from behind the barricade the Scurvy Dogs had set up, I weaved through the Aztecosaurs to get to their leader. I cut through the bandages with my swords, exposing the dark blue scales before I was knocked back by the Aztecosaurs.

Quickly getting up again, I saw Rena run alongside me, and she pulled ahead while she slashed at the side of an Aztecosaur.

As we reached the Aztecosaurs' leader, we created three slashes across his exposed chest at the same time, and he roared in pain.

More cracks of gunfire went off from behind the barricade the Scurvy Dogs had set up, and two more Aztecosaurs were stunned, falling onto the stone floor.

The Aztecosaur leader brought down his fist on me, but I managed to bring my swords up above my head just in time, and I just barely kept his arm from cracking open my skull.

For a brief moment, I then felt more weight come from above me that suddenly went away. The Aztecosaur leader roared in pain with a bloody eye as he fell to the floor, dead.

Rena then landed on the stone floor near me, and I guessed that weight I felt must've been her using the Aztecosaur's arm as a springboard for her to stab him through the eye to his head.

The Aztecosaurs, undeterred by their leader's death, turned around and began to lumber towards us. Sheathing my left sword and pointing my right sword at the Aztecosaurs, I prepared to use a power that hadn't been used for over eleven chapters: "Gunnery!"

A ring of small blue fireballs appeared around the point of my sword, and they homed in on the Aztecosaurs, exploding as they made contact. The few Aztecosaurs left standing were either stunned by the guns of the others, or by mine and Rena's swords.

"You put them through the wringer, eh? Hopefully, they'll stop making such a racket and storming my office here. Good, good – you've done well." Captain Dan said as we returned. A Scurvy Dog then ran to Captain Dan, who then read the letter handed to him.

"Good news! Your deeds have drawn the ire of the Brass Monkey. We just received this letter." Captain Dan said as he handed me the letter for me to read aloud.

"_To the insolent captain of the cowardly fleet of Marleybone, _

_Your arrogance can no longer be borne. I, Brastillo de Brass, greatest captain in these or any skies, challenge you to combat, ship to ship. _

_I await you in the Antilles Maelstrom. If you know the meaning of the word honor, and if you are no coward, come face me, alone." _

"Good hunting! A final word – Sally mentioned someone named Gilbert – if you make it to Port Regal, he may know where she's gone." Captain Dan said.

"We should go." I said as I turned to leave. Antilles Maelstrom was not that far from the Scurvy Dogs' hideout, and we tied ourselves down to the _Aquila _with rope as we entered the maelstrom.

In the eye of the storm stood a Monquistan man-of-war with red sails with golden laurel emblems, and the brass letters on the man-of-war's bow read: "_El Pretension_."

"So, this is the finest Marleybone can pit against me? Ha! Prepare to learn the true meaning of defeat, ruffians!" A gray-haired Monkey wearing a captain's uniform, probably Count Brastillo de Brass, shouted from the quarterdeck as we drew closer.

The _Aquila_ and the _El Pretension_ circled each other like wolves as the men hurried to load their cannons. I had ordered the men to load chain shot into the guns so we could board the _El Pretension_, and capture the Brass Monkey alive.

"She's onto us, Captain!" Richard Clutterbuck shouted as he pointed to the _El Pretension_, who was sailing right towards the _Aquila_'s starboard side.

"He's trying to ram us!" I shouted as I spun the pilot's wheel, bringing the _Aquila _next to the _El Pretension_'s starboard side just in time.

The _Aquila _fired its chain shot, toppling the masts of the _El Pretension, _to the cheers of the men. As we came about again, we drew to a stop beside the _El Pretension_.

"Hook us in! Bring her close!" Rena shouted as she drew her sword and pointed it at the _El Pretension_. The men threw grappling hooks from the deck and the rigging onto the _El Pretension_, pulling her closer so we could board.

"Man the swivels! Cover from the quarterdeck!" David Clutterbuck shouted as he fired his pistol at a Monquistador trying cut one of the ropes.

"The ship is yours, Rena!" I cried as I let go of the pilot's wheel to join the boarding party on the quarterdeck, and with battle cries in the air, David I led the charge onto the _El Pretension_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Desperately Seeking Sally**

Chapter Three

Almost immediately after I had pulled myself onto the quarterdeck, I had to parry the spear of a Monquistador, embedding the spearhead in the railing before I slammed the hilt of my sword down onto his helmet.

Drawing a pistol, I stunned a Monquistador crossbowman just as he was about to take a cheap shot at one of my men, stunning him.

A crossbow bolt suddenly grazed my shoulder, tearing my blue overcoat, and I turned to see a Monquistador crossbowman scurrying up the rigging.

Aiming my pistol, I pulled the trigger, and the Monquistador crossbowman fell to the deck behind a line of Monquistadors armed with spears about to charge.

Pointing my sword at them, I fired Gunnery at the Monquistadors, and without waiting for them to fall, I ran around them atop the _El _Pretension's railing to confront the Brass Monkey.

Almost immediately after I had landed on the deck behind the pilot's wheel, I had to lean backwards to avoid the electrical burst fired from the Brass Monkey's pistol.

Sheathing my sword, I drew the two pistols at the back of my waist and fired twice, missing the first shot but managing to hit the Brass Monkey's hand with my second.

As his fingers let go of his pistol, I drew my last pistol and fired at his chest, stunning him before he could draw his sword. Throwing him over my shoulder, I shouted for the men to fall back to the _Aquila_.

We unfurled our sails and left the Antilles Maelstrom, leaving the few remaining crewmembers of the _El Pretension _to repair their ship.

"No! Treachery! Deceit! You cheat, you liar, you fiend! I curse your name! I will have my vengeance, Pirate! I will have my vengeance!" Count Brastillo de Brass howled, a few seconds after he had regained consciousness just when I handed him to two of the men to be dragged away to the brig.

With our prize in hand, we sailed west to the Port Regal blockade, where I stood aboard the _Aquila_'s quarterdeck with the Brass Monkey in tow to speak with the captain of one of the blockade runners.

"Here now, you've captured the Brass Monkey? Well done! Take this little monkey to the governor in Port Regal for his just desserts." The captain said as he shook my hand vigorously.

The blockade let us through, and after weeks of being so far from home, I was finally home, and aboard my own ship too.

"Let's deal with the governor quickly so we can find this Gilbert Sally mentioned." Emmett said as I and my trusted associates stepped off the gangplank onto the docks, and from there, we walked amongst the familiar buildings to the governor's office with the Brass Monkey in tow.

Governor Stanley was a German shepherd, and he wore a black three-cornered hat with golden embroidery over a white barrister's wig, a formal brown overcoat over a jabot and black waistcoat and white shirt, tan trousers, and black shoes with brass buckles and white knee socks.

"I understand you've singlehandedly brought this villain to justice. Congratulations, Captain Exeter, and welcome back to Port Regal." Governor Stanley said as he shook my hand, looking at the Brass Monkey.

"You're quite the adventurer, eh? Never took ship, myself – it was Her Majesty's army for me, where I was the very model of a modern major general."

"You've dealt a great blow for Marleybone against our enemies. Here is but a slight reward for your efforts." Governor Stanley said as one of his servants brought us a bag of gold coins.

"I curse your name! Beware, Pirate! The prison has not been built that can hold me! I will have my vengeance!" Count Brastillo de Brass howled as he was carried away by two redcoats out of the governor's office.

"Well, that's the last we'll see of that little blowhard! Now, where do we find Gilbert?" Bonnie asked, satisfied as we left the governor's office.

"That can wait until tomorrow. It's getting dark, and Rena and I know just the place." I said, sharing a smile with Rena. We led the others to my uncle's house, where I knocked on the door.

The door opened, and there stood a woman in a green dress that looked like an older version of Rena. Without waiting for her mother's gasp, Rena threw her arms around her.

Rena released her mother from the hug, and she ushered us inside, where my uncle sat in front of the fire with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Uncle Haytham, it's us." I said and as he turned his head, his eyes widened and he stood to embrace me. A few minutes later after the introductions, we sat around the dinner table, where Rena's mother poured us tea.

"So you've followed in your parents' footsteps." Uncle Haytham said as he sipped his tea. "You know, you remind me a lot of Tessa when she was your age."

Jack nodded as he gulped down his tea. "Matt's so unlike Edward, I sometimes wonder if he's really his son. He's a dead ringer for his mother though, right down to the pretty face."

"What's that supposed to mean?! Are you saying that I look like a girl?!" I demanded. Jack grinned before answering. "Your face has no trace of masculinity, and if it weren't for your hair and clothes, people could easily mistake you for a girl. Come to think of it, even with your hair and clothes…"

"But that's beside the point." Uncle Haytham interrupted. "Your parents were searching for El Dorado when Tessa was pregnant with you, and they went to investigate a lead on Marco Pollo's map when you were five."

"And that's when they went missing..." I asked, staring down into my tea. Jack, who was sitting next to me, patted me on the shoulder. "You talk like they're dead already. They could just be trapped in a dungeon somewhere! I'm sure they'd think of a way to escape if that were the case."

"That's a very comforting thought, Jack." I said dryly as I finished my tea. Saying my goodnights to everyone, I went upstairs to my room to change into a clean white shirt and brown trousers.

The next day, we all enjoyed a breakfast cooked by Rena's mother, who could whip up a five-course meal for twelve from scratch if she put her mind to it. It's a shame that gene skipped over Rena, but at least she makes a killer cup of coffee.

"You're looking for Gilbert, you say?" Uncle Haytham asked as he put down his fork and knife. I nodded as I shoveled another forkful of omelet into my mouth. "He and a pug named Sullivan own the Savoy Mercantile. I believe that I had you run a few errands there when you were younger."

I nodded as I began remembering and handed out my plate to Rena's mother. "We'll set out after breakfast. More please, Mrs. Raden."

After we had said our goodbyes, I led my trusted associates to the Savoy Mercantile, where a brown-haired Dog holding a wooden cane and wearing a red coat over a cravat and waistcoat, trousers, and shoes stood behind a counter.

Next to him was a Pug wearing a brown coat over a blue cravat and black waistcoat, gray trousers held up by a brown leather belt, and black shoes.

"Hail, Man-Of-War's hand, safeguard of our nation! Here find an end, at last, to all privation. See anything you like? Spare all you can afford!" The first dog said dramatically as he swept his arm. His partner sighed.

"Forgive my partner Gilbert. What he means to say is 'Greetings, captain. May we interest you in any of our wares?'" The Pug said.

I shook my head. "What can you tell us about Mustang Sally?"

"What a lady fair to see! Mustang Sally, the pearl of piracy! But I fear she's lost – oh sorrow!" Gilbert said dramatically.

"I understand you're here to find Sally, but I wonder if you might partake of some employment along the way." Sullivan said.

"Ah, when a pirate's not engaged in his employment or maturing his piratical little plans…" Gilbert said, but Sullivan cut him off. "There's a rather important shipment of… goods we've been expecting for some time. Best not get into exactly what they are, you understand?"

"Although our dark career sometimes involves the crime of stealing, we rather think we're…" Gilbert said, but Sullivan cut him off again. "Enough. Our man Jackstraw was to take delivery in the sewers, but he hasn't come back yet."

"You'll find the drain leading into the sewers under the bridge. Go check on Mr. Jackstraw and see what's what with him."

"We should go." I said as I turned around. We soon found the drain, and Rena drew her knife to pry open the manhole cover. After she had done so, she set it aside and we descended down into the sewers, where some lanterns were already lit.

We soon came across a lit area of the sewers, and I peeked around the corner to find Crab scavengers wielding daggers and harpoons, and a brown Dog wearing a bandana on his head, a green jacket over a white shirt and yellow trousers, and black shoes was chained to the wall.

"Take out the harpooners first with your pistols, and then engage the thugs." I whispered to the others. "Three, two, one…"

On my mark, we leapt out from behind the corner and stunned the harpooners, leaving the remaining thugs with no long-range support.

"Are you here for Jackstraw? Well, we found him first! Get them, lads!" The Crab scavengers' leader shouted. He led the charge towards us, and as he swung his dagger, I ducked down and gave a sharp jab to his stomach, sending him reeling back for me to stun him with an electrical burst from my pistol.

Rena delivered rapid, sharp jabs to another Crab, and Bonnie jabbed another Crab with the superior range of her Scaramanga.

Jack deflected the dagger of another Crab, sending him stumbling forward so he could kick him in between the legs and knock him out with the hilt of his cutlass, and Old Scratch harnessed the power of sewer water to cover another Crab in sludge.

Ratbeard gripped the hilt of his cutlass with two hands and slammed the flat of his blade onto the head of the last Crab, knocking him out, and we got to work on freeing Mr. Jackstraw.

"Gilbert and Sullivan sent us to check on you." I explained to Mr. Jackstraw as I removed the chain from one of his wrists.

"The bosses sent you? Alright then…" Mr. Jackstraw said as he took a sip of Yum from my hip flask, which I had offered to steady him. "Bad news, I'm afraid. The shipment – it's gone!"

"Here I am making sure the delivery's all delivered, when out of nowhere, some bloke gives me a short, sharp shock to the back of my head."

"Nearly killed me, they did! When I come to, it's all of it gone! I've been looking all over down here, but there's no sign."

"We've been robbed! Seeing as how they might not be too fond of me right now, I wonder if you might tell the bosses for me."

I nodded, and we emerged from the drain back into the sunlight of Port Regal. Mr. Jackstraw handed me back my hip flask and began walking home, and the rest of us started heading for the Savoy Mercantile.

"Stolen? Oh bother." Sullivan said after I had given him my report. "Well, here's a how-dee-do. That shipment is eagerly awaited by one of our associates – and it was late already. It will not do to disappoint him."

"The goods are contraband – we can hardly go to the authorities. Indeed, we can't mount a proper search without drawing unwelcome attention."

"We need your help, good captain. Deliver this message to Captain Corcoran, informing him of the delay." Sullivan said as he handed me a letter sealed with a red wax stamp.

As we left the Savoy Mercantile, I heard a familiar voice hiss towards us, and I turned to see Blind Mew standing outside the door of the Savoy Mercantile.

"Kind captain, I've important information – I can be of aid in your current dilemma. Provided, of course, you'd care to make a contribution…" Blind Mew said as he held out his empty tin cup and shook it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Desperately Seeking Sally**

Chapter Four

I sighed, putting aside the question of how he got here, as I reached into my money pouch and dropped a gold coin inside Blind Mew's cup. "What can you tell us about the stolen shipment?"

"Earlier today, I was minding my own business when I could not help but hear noises rising from a nearby storm drain." Blind Mew began.

"I distinctly heard the sounds of a fight, followed by the creaking of wooden crates being carried away. They sounded quite heavy."

"The brigand leader spoke with a clear Valencian accent, and his footfalls clinked like steel horseshoes. Valencian steel, if I'm not mistaken. I must conclude the villain who stole this cargo was a Unicorn from Valencia."

"We should go. Thank you." I said before I walked away. We found Captain Corcoran along with two of his men drinking in a nearby tavern called the Hope and Anchor.

"What can you tell me about the contraband you delivered for Sullivan?" I asked as I put my hand on the table and stared him in the eye.

"Go tell Mr. Sullivan I delivered it as promised! It was late, true, but through no fault of mine." Captain Corcoran said as he tried to wave me off, but I wouldn't have any of it. "Your delivery was stolen, Captain Corcoran."

"Stolen? Well, that's unfortunate, but hardly my business. Well, I offer what help I can." Captain Corcoran said as he scratched the back of his head.

"We believe it's been stolen by a Unicorn from Valencia. Anyone come to mind?" I asked.

"I know who that must be." Captain Corcoran said as he sat up properly. "Iago's a Valencian rogue, as treacherous a Unicorn as ever sailed the skies. He works for Nick Deadeye, boss of the Wharf Rats in Scrimshaw."

"Deadeye must want Port Regal's black market. I can't stop him, but you can. Find Bill Bobstay in Scrimshaw – he'll put you on Deadeye's trail."

I nodded, and I and my trusted associates left for the _Aquila_. We sailed south to Scrimshaw in Tradewinds Skyway, where we found Bill Bobstay, a Dog pawnbroker, drinking in a tavern called the Hole in the Wall.

I sat across from him while the others took other tables, and he looked up at me, but didn't say anything. "What can you tell me about Nick Deadeye and Iago?"

"Nick Deadeye? Keep your voice down! Now, who's asking?" Bill Bobstay said suddenly as he leaned a little across the table, and gestured for me to do the same.

"Best not talk about Deadeye too loudly. His vile crew pretty well runs Scrimshaw. And they are not friendly."

"You're looking for the Valencian? Well, Nick Deadeye, he'd certainly know… but I doubt he'll be eager to tell you. You'll have to… persuade him."

"I can do that." I said as I cracked my knuckles.

"If you ask me, only a fool would walk into Deadeye's place looking for a fight, but I won't stop you." Bill Bobstay said. "Go to the _Pequod, _the shipwreck under the jaws of the whale. That's where they meet."

I nodded as I stood up and beckoned for my trusted associates to follow, and as we went outside, I told them what Bill Bobstay had said.

"I know where the _Pequod_ is. Follow me." Rena said as she beckoned for me to follow her, and I followed her across the rooftops while the others took to the streets, led by Ratbeard.

The wreck of the _Pequod _sat in a large pool under the roof of the whale's mouth, and instead of barging in rudely with guns blazing; I casually opened the makeshift door leading inside.

"We let ourselves in. Hope you don't mind." I said to the Wharf Rats drinking at the tables all around the hold of the _Pequod. _

Their leader, a Rat wearing a black three-cornered hat and red bandana, and a black waistcoat over a white shirt, red trousers, and black shoes with a cutlass at his side, shook his head as he beckoned for me to sit down in front of him.

"What's this? Come into my parlor, little pup. If you knew where you were, you wouldn't have come. Now what can I do for you?" Nick Deadeye asked, pouring me a glass of Yum as I sat down.

"What can you tell me about Iago?" I asked as the others sat down amongst the Wharf Rats, who poured them Yum and treated them like guests.

"Iago… Now why'd you be looking for him?" Nick Deadeye asked as we tapped our glasses together, making a clinking noise.

"He's stolen some contraband that I want back." I answered as I sipped my Yum, which was pretty good quality stuff for Scrimshaw.

"Are you threatening a dear friend of mine?" Nick Deadeye asked as he rose from his chair. I too rose up from my chair, and said: "I have no quarrel with you, Deadeye. Tell me where Iago is, and I will leave you alone."

"Get them, me hearties! It's time to play!" Nick Deadeye shouted to his Wharf Rats, but we were faster. Shrugging inwardly while thinking "_Oh well," _I grabbed the bottle of Yum on the table and hurled it at a Wharf Rat about to take a cheap shot at Rena.

The edge of Nick Deadeye's cutlass slammed against the flat of one of my swords, and as another Wharf Rat came running towards me, I disengaged from Nick Deadeye and kicked the oncoming Wharf Rat in the stomach before knocking him out with the hilt of my sword.

Spinning around, I ducked down just in time to avoid my head being lopped off by Nick Deadeye's dagger, and I thrust my sword forward across the table, but Nick Deadeye simply leapt backwards to avoid the attack.

Knocking over the table, I lunged again at Nick Deadeye, and he ducked under my sword and slashed across my overcoat, tearing it.

Emmett tossed me an empty Yum bottle from behind the bar, while he used his other hand to smash another bottle onto the head of a Wharf Rat.

Nick managed to shatter the Yum bottle with his cutlass in midair before it could hit him, but he was left unprepared for a split second before Bonnie shot his sword hand with her Scaramanga musket.

Taking a chance to glance backwards for a brief moment, I saw Rena knocking out a Wharf Rat with the hilt of her sword, Emmett firing his pistol at point-blank range into the stomach of a Wharf Rat, and Jack choking a Wharf Rat.

Old Scratch threw a Yum bottle at a Wharf Rat's face, shattering the glass in midair, leaving the Wharf Rat temporarily blinded by the Yum, and Ratbeard threw a keg of it at another group of Wharf Rats, pinning them to the floor.

"Not so fast, Nick." I said as I pointed a pistol at him, and he looked around the room to see most of the Wharf Rats were either incapacitated or being held at gunpoint.

"Ah, blast and dash it all – I yield! Parlay! Spare me and my lads, I beg you." Nick Deadeye pleaded. I never took my eyes or pistol off him as I said: "Where is the stolen contraband?"

"As to that stolen contraband, it's not here – Iago hasn't delivered it yet. You can have it… if you can take it from Iago that is."

"There's a vortex hard by Port Regal. That's where he's hiding. So, good journey to you, pirates." Nick Deadeye said. Then, in a low, but audible undertone, he said: "I'd not come back this way if I were you."

I nodded as I and my trusted associates left the wreck of the _Pequod_. As we left the docks of Scrimshaw, Rena flipped through the atlas written by our friend and landlord, Nikolai Volkov. "It looks like the vortex Nick Deadeye was talking about is the Maelstrom of Malice."

She then noticed me glancing down at my favorite now-torn coat every so often, and she sighed. "Here, let me have that. I can't press without scorching, but I can do up a seam."

As Rena took the wheel, I removed my coat and gave it to her. She sat down and accepted a needle and a spool of thread from one of the men, and set to repairing the tear in my coat.

A few minutes later, she handed me back my coat, and I put it back on just as we were about to sail into Port Regal Skyway.

As we approached the Maelstrom of Malice, we tied ourselves down to the _Aquila_ with rope as we entered the maelstrom.

In the eye of the storm was a Monquistan man-of-war with yellow and blue sails, and the brass letters on the man-of-war's bow read: "_Golden Horn_."

"Ah ha, this looks like a new challenge! Let us cross blades, my friends!" The only Unicorn aboard the deck shouted as he brandished his two knives at us.

Iago had gray hair and a golden mane, with a matching shirt underneath a black waistcoat and a bandolier, and black trousers held up by a brown leather belt.

Ours ships traded broadsides, and men on both sides ducked down as sparks and splinters were sent flying all over the place.

"Make ready, boys!" David Clutterbuck shouted to his men, who began loading their cannons with chain shot. As we made another pass at the _Golden Horn_, we fired upon her, ripping through the sails and toppling her main mast to the cheers of the men.

As we came about, the _Aquila _furled her sails and drew to a halt beside the _Golden Horn_'s starboard side, and Rena drew her sword and pointed it at her. "Hook us in! Bring her close!"

David's brother, Richard tossed each of his men a musket as they ran across the deck to provide cover fire for David's men, who were throwing grappling hooks from across the decks and rigging onto the _Golden Horn_ and pulling her closer for the boarding party.

"Man the swivels! Cover from the quarterdeck!" David shouted as he fired his pistol at a Frog about to shoot one of the men, stunning him.

"The ship is yours, Rena!" I shouted as I let go of the pilot's wheel. Drawing my two swords, I ran down the stairs to join the boarding party on the quarterdeck, and from there, we leapt onto the deck of the _Golden Horn_.

Dodging a mighty two-handed slash from a Crab thug, I covered my swords in blue energy to blunt them, and I delivered a two-sword strike that sent the Crab thug stumbling backwards.

I lunged at a Cutthroat about to slash one of my men in two, sending him off-balance and allowing me to sweep his feet out from under him and stun him with my pistol.

A rat brigand lunged at me, and I deflected his dagger with my right sword, sending him stumbling forward right under the hilt of my left sword, which I promptly slammed against his bandana-covered head, knocking him out.

Instinctively, I spun around and swung my swords, knocking away a Frog pirate about to shoot me from midair into the broken main mast.

I heard the sound of hooves clapping on the deck of the _Golden Horn, _and I spun around to see Iago running towards me with his swords.

As I reversed my grip on my swords, Iago slashed his two knives in front of him, and they clanged against my two swords. Iago delivered a sharp kick to my stomach with his hoof, and I felt the wind knocked out of me as I stumbled backwards.

I struggled to catch my breath, and I heard Iago running towards me. Quickly sheathing my swords and drawing two pistols, I fired twice at him, forcing him to hop backwards in order to avoid the bursts of electricity.

Suddenly, electrical bursts fired from the guns knocked our left swords out of our hands, embedding the tip of their blades into the deck behind us.

Without trying to retrieve our swords, Iago and I began running towards each other, and our blades clashed amidst the sounds of the fighting around us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Desperately Seeking Sally**

Chapter Five

As our blades clashed amidst the sounds of the fighting around us, Iago and I both stumbled back a little from the impact.

Recovering first, I lunged for Iago, but he deflected my blade and I stumbled past him. I turned around to find Iago running towards me, and he leapt to slash at me, discarding subtlety for strength.

I smiled as I reached for my last pistol, in a holster on the back of my waist. Drawing it, I fired it at point-blank range, just in time to avoid being decapitated by Iago, who fell to the deck.

I was surprised to see him get up, albeit shakily, and I ran towards him with my sword. He deflected my sword upwards, but I managed to punch him in the chest, sending him stumbling back and wheezing.

Not allowing him to recover, I kicked him in the chest, and as he tried to get up, I pointed my sword at his chest, and he reluctantly yielded.

"Stand down!" Iago shouted to his men, who also reluctantly dropped their weapons and surrendered to my men. Then he asked me: "Who are you?"

"My name is Matthew Exeter. We're here to get back Mr. Sullivan's missing cargo." I answered, and Iago's eyes widened.

"I've heard of you – it's an honor to be defeated by one so famous." Iago said.

A few minutes later, we agreed to spare them in exchange for Mr. Sullivan's missing cargo, and Bonnie soon emerged from the below the _Golden Horn_'s deck, followed by some of the men, who were carrying the cargo. "Ah, here's Mr. Sullivan's missing cargo! Let's get it back to him."

Leaving Iago and the crew of the _Golden Horn _to repair their ship, we sailed back to Port Regal, where I and my trusted associates walked to the Savoy Mercantile, where Sullivan and Gilbert were still behind the counter. "You're back. Did you find the shipment?"

"I've already arranged for it to be brought here." I answered as I nodded, and Gilbert cried: "Oh joy, oh rapture unforeseen!"

"Enough, I say! Matthew, you've pulled us out of a hard spot. Here, take this as a token of our sincere thanks." Sullivan said as he handed me a bag of gold.

"Thank you, but what do you know about Mustang Sally? Have you seen her?" I asked.

"Yes, we've seen her. She visited us a few weeks ago." Sullivan answered.

"What a lady fair to see! Mustang Sally, the pearl of piracy! But I fear she's lost – oh sorrow!" Gilbert cried, and he continued on with: "Condemned to sit in solemn silence in a dull dark dock, in a pestilential prison with a lifelong lock."

"Enough! Sally came to these skies to free a prisoner from Fort Elena, but was captured and is now a prisoner there herself." Sullivan said.

"She was working with a pirate friend of ours. His ship is moored some ways from here, inside a great cave carved to look like a monster."

"I've seen the cave before. It's to the east of here." I answered. We returned to the _Aquila _to sail east, where we entered through the mouth of the monster into the cave.

The inside of the cave had giant stone statues reaching from the roof down into the water below, and we soon spotted a Marleybonian ship with a Cat mermaid figurehead, the brass letters on its bow reading: "_Catspaw_."

A white-furred Cat wearing a captain's garb and a black two-cornered hat with a Jolly Roger: a white cat face with two white paw prints to its side, stood on the quarterdeck, and he shouted: "Ahoy, Captain! Meow, meow, meow, this is quite the honor!"

As the _Aquila_'s sails were furled, she drew to a halt beside the _Catspaw_, and I was invited onto the quarterdeck by her captain, who introduced himself as Catbeard, and the Dog standing next to him as his first mate, Mr. Norrington.

"My name is Matthew Exeter. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said as I shook Catbeard's paw.

"I've heard of you – you're the one who found Old Gunn's treasure. Well played! You're quite the rogue, aren't you?" Catbeard asked.

Ratbeard then pushed past the others and said belligerently: "Well, well, if it isn't Captain Kitty himself. Tell me, are you still a stinking coward?"

"Hello again, Ratbeard, it's nice to see you too." Catbeard said calmly. Then to me, he said: "Captain, I've heard you were the trusting sort, but I had no idea. Do you keep this one out of mercy or pity?"

I glanced at Ratbeard, and then I shrugged, answering with: "Perhaps a little of both?"

"I'll rip your ears off! Let me at him! Why you…" Ratbeard said, but Rena jerked him back by his coat. "Shut up! We need to focus on finding Sally!"

"Ah, you're looking for Sally." Catbeard said, nodding. "She was working with me to free a prisoner from Fort Elena. Now she's trapped there, poor thing."

"What prisoner?" I asked.

"Now that's a secret. Can I trust you?" Catbeard asked. I nodded, and I turned around to see the others nod and glare at Ratbeard, who reluctantly did the same. "I think I can. Gortez hired Sally and me to free none other than Napoleguin himself!"

All of us, especially the older ones, gasped. You see, years ago, Polaris, led by Emperor Napoleguin, launched a great war against Marleybone, Valencia, and Monquista, and Napoleguin would've won if it weren't for Marleybone's staunch resolve and Valencia's new clockwork Armada.

The war and its aftermath was a wild, lawless time in the Skyways. Colonies collapsed into anarchy or fell to raiders. Mercenary ship captains constantly switched allegiances, and in time, some of these captains refused to follow any nation, and thus, first Pirates were born.

Anyway, as it was dinnertime, Napoleguin had invited us to his quarters for dinner, and we eagerly leaned forward a little as Mr. Norrington removed the cover off the silver platter in the middle of the table to reveal…

"Pickled herring, are you serious?!" Rena almost shouted, but I pulled her back down into her seat. "Quiet!"

"It's much tastier than it looks, actually. I know, I know, it has a reputation for being salty and overpowering." Catbeard said.

"But if you find the right pairing flavors, it can be an absolutely delightful foundation for morning brunch. Mr. Norrington and I swear by it." Catbeard said, and his first mate nodded.

Although I didn't much like pickled herring myself, I didn't want to be rude, so I made an effort to pick at my plate, and it actually wasn't that bad, although it wasn't my favorite. Catbeard leaned back in his chair with a glass of sparkling water, having already finished.

"Where to begin… Some say Napoleguin is the most dangerous mind in the Spiral. I don't know about that, but I can tell you he's a military genius." Catbeard began.

"And surprisingly short. Oh, but please don't tell him I said that! He has this thing about his height and wearing tall hats and, uh, you know what? Forget that I said anything."

"You have been to Polaris, right?" All of us except for Jack shook our heads. "No? Oh my, well, it's a lovely place if you like glaciers… and penguins… and pickled herring."

"Well, you do know that he managed to climb from shipping clerk to Emperor of Polaris in only ten years? It's true. Granted, the Penguin Revolution helped, but that's still a very impressive track record, and once he became Emperor, oh my! That's when it turned scandalous!"

"He rebuilt the Polarian navy from the ground up and attacked all of his allies at once. Valencia, Marleybone, Monquista, the greatest military powers in the Spiral. Ha! How's that for ambition - crazy, right?" Catbeard asked as he looked at me.

"By the way, I absolutely love those pants. So flattering! Where did you find them?" Catbeard asked as he leaned forward eagerly.

Caught off-guard by the question, I answered nervously with: "Um… it was tailored for me by Terrance Paisley at the Port Regal Tailors."

Catbeard nodded, and he said: "I have so much trouble finding pants that fit; they're always too tight around the hips. It's a curse. I have my mother's tail."

I cleared my throat, and Catbeard said: "What's that? Oh, Napoleguin. Well, he was betrayed, of course."

"Betrayed? How was Napoleguin betrayed?" I asked. The history books at the Radens' bookshop never did seem to go into the details.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I assumed you knew the rest." Catbeard said. "Marleybone started a revolt in Napoleguin's backyard, and Valencia unleashed that Clockwork Armada. They turned the tide. Napoleguin was captured and imprisoned here, at Fort Elena."

"Fort Elena is also where they're holding our friend, Mustang Sally and I have to say, it's an absolute beast of a prison: thick walls, stout gates, huge guns, and an army of guards."

"Gortez and I intend to free Napoleguin. It's a crazy idea, I know, but Gortez wants Napoleguin to win his little civil war in Monquista. As for me, well, my fee will keep me and Mr. Norrington in pickled herring for the rest of our days."

"So that's the arrangement. I get you into that prison to free your friend. You bring Napoleguin back here to me."

"I'm hiring you to start a war. It's a prestigious line of work, with a long and glorious tradition. You'll start tomorrow by attacking ten Marleybone ships. Report back once my countrymen are well riled up."

We thanked Catbeard and Mr. Norrington for the dinner, and we headed back to the _Aquila _to go to bed. The next morning, after breakfast, the _Aquila _sailed out of Catbeard's lair.

"Marleybonian ships are on us, captain!" Richard Clutterbuck shouted from his perch atop the starboard railing as he pointed at a Royal Navy patrol consisting of three gunboats led by a frigate.

"We'll sink the gunboats in one broadside." I said to Rena, and then to the men, I shouted: "Make ready!"

Richard's men fired their guns, and the three gunboats went down, leaving only the frigate, which exposed her starboard side to us and fired her own guns. "All hands down!"

We ducked down to avoid the cannonballs, sparks, and splinters that were flying everywhere, and the frigate passed us, we stood up to make ready.

The _Aquila _and the frigate circled each other like wolves as both sides hurried to reload their guns first, but we had a special surprise for the frigate.

The _Aquila _fired heated shot at the frigate just as she fired round shot at us, and soon the frigate was set alight, and as she burned, she fell down into the clouds, never to be seen again.

David Clutterbuck on the port railing spotted another Marleybonian gunboat sailing towards us, and it cut in front of us and fired its guns at the _Aquila_'s bow.

The swivel guns swerved to fire at the gunboat, and she sank beneath the clouds. Then David shouted: "MAN-OF-WAR, CAPTAIN!"

I turned to look at the approaching man-of-war, escorted by four frigates. This was bad. Though we had sunk a Monquistan fleet like this one, the Royal Navy was no joke. Before the Armada came to power, they were the ones hunting down the pirates.

We turned so that the _Aquila_'s starboard side was level with the frigate farthest from the man-of-war on the right, and fired, causing heavy damage.

The man-of-war and her escorts turned to port, so that their port guns were aimed at the stretch of sky in front of the _Aquila_'s bow.

The _Aquila _couldn't turn sharp enough to avoid the first frigate's broadside, but we fired our own broadside in return, sinking her to the cheers of the men.

"Blast her to pieces, men!" I shouted to the men, who cheered again as we turned to sail towards the man-of-war and her escorts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Desperately Seeking Sally**

Chapter Six

The man-of-war and her escorts turned to port, exposing their broadsides at us just as the men finished reloading. The closest frigate traded broadsides with us, but while both ships were heavily damaged, the frigate's powder store was exposed.

The swivel guns swerved to fire upon the powder store, igniting it to blow up the frigate. There was no time to celebrate though, as the man-of-war's two remaining escorts had repositioned themselves beside her and were now sailing towards us.

Steering the _Aquila _to port, the men finished reloading just as we were about to expose our port side to the port side of the farthest frigate, and we traded broadsides again, with cannonballs, sparks, and splinters flying everywhere.

As we got out from behind cover, we saw that we had managed to sink the frigate, and that the last one and the man-of-war were turning to starboard.

Turning to port, the men hurried to reload before the Royal Navy unleashed another broadside on us, and with our stern to the wind blowing from the southwest, we managed to fire a broadside at the man-of-war and get out of range before they could fire on us.

Turning to port to cut in front of the frigate, the men on the _Aquila's _port sidefired upon the frigate's bow as the men on the starboard side worked to repair the ship, exposing the frigate's powder store, which the swivel guns on the port side fired upon to blow up the frigate.

Leaving the man-of-war all alone, the men readied the chain shot so we could board her. Exposing our port side to the man-of-war's, the men let loose the chain shot, and they ripped through her sails and toppled her masts.

Coming about to board the man-of-war from her starboard side, the _Aquila _drew to a halt beside her as she furled her sails. Rena drew her sword and pointed it at the man-of-war, shouting: "Hook us in! Bring her close!"

The men on the rigging hurled grappling hooks onto the man-of-war's railings and rigging and began pulling her closer to the _Aquila_, covered by the men on the deck, led by David shouting: "Man the swivels! Cover from the quarterdeck!"

As the swivel guns fired grape shot to thin out the Redcoats aboard the man-of-war, I let go of the pilot's wheel. "The ship is yours, Rena!"

As Rena seized hold of the pilot's wheel, I ran down the stairs to join the boarding party, armed with swords and guns, on the quarterdeck.

Drawing my sword, David and I lead the charge onto the man-of-war, where almost immediately after we had pulled ourselves up from the railings onto the deck, I had to summon a Valor's Shield to protect my men from the bursts of electricity fired from the Redcoats' muskets.

The men returned fire, and several Redcoats fell onto the deck, stunned. I leapt at the officer behind the Redcoats' firing line with my sword, blunted with blue energy, and knocking him down onto the ground.

Quickly drawing a pistol from my bandolier, I shot the officer before he could shoot me, and I turned my attentions back to the Redcoats, bayonets bristling with their backs to each other as my men surrounded them.

Confident that my men could handle the Redcoats, I began searching for high-priority targets to take out, like officers or crewmen trying to rally their fellows.

As I stunned an officer with my last pistol, I saw the captain desperately trying to rally the remnants of his crew on the other side of the ship.

Before the enemy crew could form a firing line and shoot at me, I pointed my sword at them, and a ring of small blue fireballs appeared around the point of my sword, and like comets, they hurtled towards the enemy crew, exploding as they made contact.

As I broke through the enemy crew, the captain began running away. Chasing after him, one of the spars of the man-of-war's foremast fell just as the captain ran under it, and it would've crushed me, had I not skidded to a stop in time.

Our chase ended at the forecastle, where he finally drew his sword and stood to face me, but I noticed that a hole in the deck behind him exposed the ship's powder store.

"Everyone, fall back to the ship!" I shouted, and grabbing a burning piece of wood nearby while the men jumped back aboard the _Aquila_, I lunged at the officer, who instinctively leapt backwards, and then realized his mistake.

I dropped the burning piece of wood into the powder store, and ran for my life back to the _Aquila_ as the powder store exploded. Leaping off the railings, I fell and rolled onto the deck of the _Aquila _to break my fall, losing my hat in the process.

Picking up my hat as I stood up, I heard the sounds of an explosion coming from behind me, and I glanced behind me to see the ship explode from the inside and sink beneath the clouds.

"Say hello to Davy Jones for me." I said quietly as I put my hat back before walking up the stairs back to the pilot's wheel.

We sailed east back to Catbeard's lair, where we spoke with Catbeard aboard the _Catspaw_ while the men repaired the _Aquila_. "Well done, Captain! You've stung Her Majesty's Navy into action, and now the real fun begins. Marleybone's annoyed, but we need them really angry."

"So what's next?" I asked.

"You sneak into Port Regal and abscond with the governor's oldest daughter." Catbeard answered. "It's brilliant! The young lady's always sneaking away in search of adventure, and it drives her father absolutely CRAZY when she does!"

"Drop this note in her chambers to pin the blame on Valencia. Mr. Gilbert in Port Regal will advise you. Bring the girl here when you're done." Catbeard said as he handed me said note. I nodded as I pocketed the note inside my coat. "We'll leave as soon as the _Aquila_'s repairs are finished."

In the late afternoon, the _Aquila _sailed west back to Port Regal, where we walked to the Savoy Mercantile. As I opened the door, a bell rung to notify Gilbert and Sullivan of us, and the two Dogs emerged from the door leading to the storeroom.

"Hello, gentlemen, might we ask you a favor?" I asked. I then explained to Gilbert and Sullivan what we were going to do.

"My, you mean to engage in some true skullduggery – let's marry piracy with a little burglary!" Gilbert said.

"Mabel, the governor's daughter, is in the governor's mansion, no doubt under heavy guard. Her bedchamber is upstairs." Sullivan said as he unrolled the floor plan of the governor's mansion on the counter and pointed at Mabel's room. "The best way in is through the cellars."

"There's a tunnel you can use to get in – look at the base of the mansion's retaining wall, back behind the governor's office." Sullivan said as he unrolled a map of Port Regal and pointed to the tunnel.

"Beware, captain, for her father is a major general!" Gilbert warned.

"Yes, yes, he is a major general. Good luck." Sullivan said as he rolled the maps back up again and shook our hands.

While we waited for nightfall, we began planning in the cellar of a local tavern called the Hope and Anchor, and there it was agreed that Rena and I should go, as we had the best chance of getting to Mabel undetected.

Late that night, Rena and I found the entrance of the tunnel where Sullivan had said it would be, and a few minutes later, we emerged from the sewers into the cellar of the governor's mansion.

Avoiding the Redcoats that were patrolling the hallways, we managed to make our way up to Mabel's room, where a white Poodle in a blue nightgown was at her vanity.

"Oh, dear me, pirates! Are you here to carry me off? Am I to be ransomed, or forced to join a villainous crew? It's all so… romantic!" Mabel cried.

I blinked a few times as Mabel continued on. "Very well, pirates! Steal me if you must – do it quickly, before I faint! Where will you take me? MooShu, Darkmoor? What are you waiting for?"

I blinked, and then shrugged as I threw her over my shoulder, feeling her faint and become a lot heavier, and Rena ran over from Mabel's bed. "I've dropped Catbeard's note. It's time to go!"

The door suddenly burst open to reveal a trio of Redcoats, who aimed their muskets at us. "You two there, halt! Men, stop those pirates!"

Before they could pull the triggers of their muskets, Rena threw her strikers and I fired my pistol, sending them sprawling onto the floor. Keeping a loaded pistol in my hand, we ran back down to the cellar as quietly as we could and entered the sewers.

A few minutes later, we emerged from the sewers, where a horse-drawn carriage driven by Jack was waiting across the street.

It wasn't until we were safely inside the carriage that I relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief. We had set Mabel to curl up on the seat across from where Rena and I were sitting.

Sullivan could only get us a small carriage, so I was all too aware of Rena's warm body slightly pressed against my arm, but it wasn't exactly uncomfortable.

As we arrived at the bottom of the gangplank to the _Aquila_, Rena led me, carrying Mabel to the room Rena shared with Bonnie,where I laid Mabel down on the bed where Rena usually slept before bidding Rena goodnight and retiring to my quarters for the night.

The next morning, as I walked out onto the quarterdeck, we were already inside Catbeard's lair. We moored ourselves alongside the _Catspaw_, where Catbeard was waiting for us and Mabel.

"Ah, I see the deed is done! You rascal, you! Mabel hasn't been too difficult, I hope? I'll see she's very comfortable here." Catbeard said as Mr. Norrington led Mabel down below decks.

"Now that the Marleybonians are stirred up like angry bees, it's time to do the same to the Armada. Destroy ten of their ships and report back."

I boarded the _Aquila _as the men were pushing the bars of the capstan to raise the anchor, and we sailed out of Catbeard's lair.

"The Armada's on us, captain!" Richard Clutterbuck shouted as he pointed at an approaching Armada frigate leading a flotilla of three gunboats, all manned by Clockworks.

"Beat to quarters!" I shouted as a bell was rung on the quarterdeck to tell the men to take their battle stations and load their guns.

Two of the gunboats moved to our port and starboard sides to try and strafe us while the wind was at their backs, and while they did manage to hit us, we fired our own broadside in return, sending them to Davy Jones' locker.

While the men hurried to reload their guns, the frigate moved to unleash their own broadside, while the gunboat strafed us with grapeshot.

They had managed to wound many of the men on the deck, and while they were being taken down to the sick bay, the frigate and gunboat came about to attack us again.

At David and Richard's shouts, all thirty-six guns aboard the _Aquila _fired, sinking the gunboat and dealing heavy damage to the frigate, and we were now circling each other like wolves as each side hurried to reload before the other.

"Fire all guns on my mark!" I shouted as the men on the starboard pushed their cannons up to their gun ports. I shouted as the last gun was moved into place on the starboard side of the deck, and all eighteen guns fired, sinking the frigate.

"Make ready, boys!" David Clutterbuck shouted as he pointed to an approaching flotilla of Armada ships, and the men shouted as the _Aquila _sailed towards them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Desperately Seeking Sally**

Chapter Seven

As Rena took over the pilot's wheel, I scanned the Armada fleet with my spyglass. The fleet consisted of two frigates each leading two gunboats and they moved to attack us now.

"Prepare to fire!" The Clutterbuck brothers shouted as their men hurried to reload their cannons. A gunboat from both sides moved for a broadside attack, and the men shouted as both sides fired their cannons simultaneously.

The damaged _Aquila _sailed onwards as the two gunboats sank beneath the clouds, and the remaining Armada ships formed two lines to our broadsides with the gunboats leading to try and finish us off.

"Swivel guns!" I shouted, and while the men hurried to reload, the swivel guns swerved to fire round shot at the gunboats, sinking them just as the men finished reloading.

Four broadsides exploded upon Port Regal Skyway as cannonballs, sparks, and splinters went flying all over the decks of all three ships. Not finished yet, some of them threw grenades onto the decks of the Armada frigates, thinning out the Clockworks manning them.

The Armada frigates came about as the _Aquila _turned to starboard, and they sped towards us as we reloaded our cannons.

At Richard's shout, the starboard side raked the bows of the frigates with round shot, exposing their powder stores. The swivel guns turned to fire upon the Armada frigates' powder stores, sinking them to the cheers of the men.

While the men were repairing the _Aquila, _we returned to Catbeard in his lair, where he was aboard the quarterdeck of the _Catspaw_, enjoying afternoon tea with Mabel.

At Catbeard's nod, I pulled up a chair for myself, and while he was pouring me a cup of tea, I told him what happened. "Expertly done, Matthew – I couldn't have done better myself! Well, perhaps not _much _better."

"We have the Armada's attention, so it's time to stoke the fires. Oh yes. Go assault the dreadnought the Clockworks are building near the Stormgate." Catbeard said as Mr. Norrington brought out a map of Port Regal Skyway, and a diagram of the dreadnought.

"Take these powder kegs and blow up the machines at the dreadnought's core. If I know the Clockworks, which I do, they'll blame Marleybone for the attack." Catbeard said as he pointed to the dreadnought's core.

"Once the deed is done, you'll race back here before the Armada can catch you. Stay the course, Matthew, we're almost finished! Good hunting!"

I nodded as I took the plans from Catbeard, and as soon as the men finished loading the powder kegs onto the _Aquila_, we set sail to the north, where an Armada dreadnought was under construction near the Stormgate.

Floating fortresses made of steel, dreadnoughts like the one before us now were armed with heavy long-ranged firepower and were only deployed for the most vital missions.

The Four-Power Treaty signed by Marleybone, Valencia, Monquista, and Polaris after the Polarian Wars limited the number of dreadnoughts their navies could own to prevent an arms race, with the Armada being allowed the most, unfortunately.

Before we had even caught sight of the dreadnought, I had ordered the men to fly the flag of the Armada, and so the _Aquila_ managed to make port at the dock extending from the dreadnought.

Rena and I put on our Clockwork disguises, and as we walked down the gangplank to the dock, an Armada officer came over to question us.

"Who are you? Why are you here with this ship?" The Armada officer asked me in the mechanical voice of the Clockworks.

"I am Corvo Imperiale, first lieutenant aboard the _Raven_, and this is Ala Alba. We captured this ship as a prize and we were sent to deliver gunpowder for the guns here." I lied in the same mechanical voice. The Armada officer nodded and stepped aside for me to pass.

A few steps later, I heard the sound of a Clockwork falling onto the dock, stunned, and I glanced behind me to see Bonnie high up in the rigging with a smoking Scaramanga.

Rena threw the Armada officer overboard the dreadnought, and while the men, pretending to be the defeated crew of the _Aquila_, were taking the gunpowder kegs to other parts of the dreadnought, Rena and I snuck below deck to blow up the machines in the dreadnought's core.

We split up and placed small charges of gunpowder in key mechanisms of the machines, and I sprinkled a trail of gunpowder linking each one to the other so that they could be ignited all at once and destroy the machines, as we couldn't blow up the dreadnought's core itself without going down with her.

Suddenly, I heard a Clockwork soldier shout: "Intruder, you will identify yourself and surrender! Comply or be terminated!"

I hurried around the dreadnought's core to find a trio Clockwork musketeers holding Rena at gunpoint, and firing my musket at one of them, I then hurled the musket at another Clockwork musketeer, stabbing him through the breastplate with the bayonet mounted on the musket.

Rena seized her chance and quickly drawing her pistol, shot the last musketeer in the breastplate. "Over here, Matt!"

As I hurried over with her to a safe distance, Rena took aim with her musket and fired a burst of electricity at the trail of gunpowder, igniting it and blowing up the machines. "We have some powder left, Matt – let's go sabotage the room above on the way out."

I nodded and followed her upstairs to where the Clockwork marines assigned to watch the men while they took the powder kegs to the store were now struggling against their assumed prisoners, who had hidden their daggers in their clothing.

Picking off the officers with our guns, the Clockworks were soon defeated, and we put the powder kegs all in one pile for Bonnie to ignite with her Scaramanga.

As the last man boarded the _Aquila_, Bonnie pulled the trigger at the bottom of the gangplank and she ran like hell back up the gangplank as the gunpowder kegs exploded, disabling the dreadnought, shouting: "Go! Go! Go!"

The _Aquila _unfurled her sails with the wind to her stern, and we raced back to Catbeard's lair, where the Cat himself was waiting aboard the _Catspaw_.

"Welcome back, Matthew! My, you're every bit the scoundrel the rumors say you are. The deed is done – we have ourselves a war!" Catbeard said as he rubbed his paws together in satisfaction.

"Stage one of my grand plan is complete. It's time to play for keeps. So much has happened while you were away. Now, where do I begin?"

"While you were assaulting the dreadnought, Marleybone captured an Armada leader and locked him in Fort Elena, just as I predicted."

"So now the Armada's laid siege to Fort Elena - the fort's troops is distracted and its walls are crumbling. The perfect time for a jail break, ingenious!"

"All you have to do is get inside the fort, find Napoleguin and Sally, and slip away. I have a Dog on the inside. Find Lieutenant Benedict – he can help."

We left Catbeard and sailed north, where we could see the battle of Fort Elena off the bow. A dozen Armada ships-of-the-lines were bombarding Fort Elena, while the redcoats responded with cannons.

Skirting the fort and avoiding confrontation, we found a gently shelving beach to drop anchor at the back of the fort. I led my trusted associates in leaping off the bow's railings and rolling onto the sand to break our falls, and we sneaked inside the fort.

As we closed the gate behind us, we heard the sound of guns cocking, and we turned to see a firing line of eight redcoats aiming their muskets at us.

Suddenly, there was a loud cry, and a redcoat stumbled forward, falling over his comrade on one knee in front of him, throwing the firing lane into disarray.

The redcoats got up to surround their attacker, a jackrabbit with antlers, also known as a jackalope. It charged at one redcoat, and used its back legs to kick another redcoat in the shin, and the redcoat clutched at it in pain. The other redcoats scattered, leaving the jackalope bounding towards us.

I suddenly recognized the jackalope from a photograph, and I bent down on one knee and held out my hand. "Here, Gwendolyn."

Gwendolyn the jackalope tentatively sniffed my hand and allowed me to scratch her head between the antlers. "Guys, meet Gwendolyn, the pet of our good friend Hezekiah William. He must be somewhere inside the fort."

Gwendolyn also allowed the others to pet her, and as we stood up, she bounded ahead. We followed her to the fort's prison, where we surveyed the walls of the prison.

"This is some plan Catbeard had! How the blazes are we supposed to get in, Captain?" Bonnie asked as we regrouped in front of the door.

"We'll turn that cannon about, and we'll blast our way in through the door." Ratbeard answered, indicating a nearby thirty-two pounder. We all pitched in to aim the thirty-two pounder at the door and load it with some nearby shot and powder.

"Here goes nothing!" Jack said as he lit the fuse. We all ducked down as the thirty-two pounder fired its round shot, blasting open the door.

"It worked!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Of course it worked! Now let's get in there, double quick!" Ratbeard said as he drew his cutlass and pistol.

Drawing our weapons, we entered the prison, where a redcoat aimed his musket at us. "Where is Lieutenant Benedict?"

The redcoat lowered his musket and relaxed. "That's me. Did Catbeard send you?"

I nodded, and Lieutenant Benedict continued on. "Here, quick – take these keys! They'll open the cells. The Little Emperor is on the lower level. The stairs are at the end of the block. Good luck!"

As we ran through the block, we heard a familiar voice shout at us. "You come to taunt me? HA! No prison can hold the Brass Monkey! I curse your name! I will have my vengeance, do you hear?"

We ignored and passed by, where we soon came across a group of Penguins, dressed in the blue uniforms of the Polarian army.

"Is one of those penguins the…" Ratbeard began, but Bonnie shook her head. "No, Benedict said he's down the stairs. Those are just… other Penguins, I suppose."

As we passed by a Polar Bear, dressed in a barrister's wig and black suit, Gwendolyn put on a new burst of speed, and she led us straight to our old friend, Hezekiah William, trapped in a cell.

He had short white hair and squinty green eyes, and in place of the rags he wore when we first met him, he now wore a sailor's garb.

"Thank god, give William a pistol." William said as he stood outside his cell. Handing him one of my pistols, I began filing through the ring of keys to find the one to William's cell.

Just as I opened the cell door, a voice said: "So little worms – wormed your way down here, have you? You'll never free my little birdies from their cages, I swear it!"

I turned to see a Bulldog wearing a red jacket and black trousers and shoes holding a whip in his hand, flanked by two redcoats with muskets, so he must've been the warden.

William took aim with his pistol and shot the warden, and cracks of gunfire went off as both sides pulled the triggers of their muskets.

The redcoats went down stunned, but they'd managed to stun poor Gwendolyn and catch Rena's leg. As she fell, I managed to catch her before she hit the cobblestone floor of the prison. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rena said, nodding. We looked at William, who had carefully taken Gwendolyn up in his arms, and after a moment or two, he then said darkly: "They're going to pay for this!"

Gently slinging Gwendolyn over his shoulder, William picked up a musket and ran on ahead, and I slung Rena's arm across my shoulder and supported her as we followed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Desperately Seeking Sally**

Chapter Eight

As we went downstairs to the lower cells, we found a brown Mustang woman wearing a pink dress and a pink rose in her black hair in the first cell. "It's Mustang Sally!"

"You look familiar – do I know you?" Mustang Sally asked, frowning as she looked at me.

"My name is Matthew Exeter, and we've met before in Flotsam." I said. "That reminds me…"

I punched Ratbeard in the stomach, and he clutched at his stomach. "What was that for, Captain?"

"She asked me to belt you one in the stomach, and I've been waiting for thirty-eight chapters." I explained. "Now that the brick joke's dealt with, Catbeard and your father sent us to get you."

"My father, what…" Mustang Sally began, but then she shook her head. "No, no – tell me later. Get me out of here!"

Bonnie bent down on one knee to unlock Mustang Sally's cell door, and she stepped aside to allow her to get out. "Benedict's keys worked like a charm – Mustang Sally, you're free!"

I drew one of my swords and handed it to Mustang Sally, just as the Clockworks entered the lower cells. "Pacify the area – secure the target!"

We leapt out of the way of the Clockwork musketeers' electrical bursts, and Mustang Sally and Rena, who had recovered enough to fight, leapt into the fray. As Mustang Sally deflected a Clockwork musketeer's bayonet, Rena stabbed him from the side.

Putting Gwendolyn out of harm's way, William aimed his musket and pulled the trigger, stunning an Armada marine about to chop Jack just as he decapitated a Clockwork soldier down on his knees with his cutlass.

Old Scratch waved his staff, and purple energy surrounded it in the form of a blade, and as he parried an Armada marine's halberd, he melted the marine's mask off using the Eye of the Snake.

Ratbeard slammed the edge of his cutlass into a Clockwork musketeer's head just as he was about to shoot him at point blank range, and removing his cutlass, decapitated an Armada marine about to attack him from behind.

Emmett, having armed himself with two more pistols from the _Aquila_'s storeroom, fired his four pistols in rapid succession, taking down two Clockworks that were about to shoot Bonnie.

Bonnie took aim with her Scaramanga and fired an electrical burst that ran along the barrel of a Clockwork musketeer's musket before hitting him in the eye.

As an Armada marine lunged at me with the point of his halberd, I deflected it with my sword in a right-handed reverse grip, and turning while drawing a pistol from my bandolier, shot the marine in the face, sending him onto the cobblestone floor before stabbing him through the breastplate.

Sheathing our weapons, we regrouped and as we continued on to Napoleguin, we saw a familiar black-and-white mask inside a cell.

"Well, hello there! We meet again, and here, of all places. Aren't you supposed to be in Cool Ranch? Deacon shall be most displeased." Phule said with the white smiling half of his mask facing towards us. Then the black scowling half of his mask turned to face us.

"I don't know what you intend to accomplish here, but know this: Deacon will find you. When he does, the map will be ours! El Dorado will be ours!" Phule then turned his head so that the white half of his mask was facing us.

"It seems you've become quite the thorn after all. Well done. I'm sure you didn't come all this way to see me. Run along, children."

We looked at each other in slight confusion, and then shrugging, we continued on our way. At the end of the hallway, we found Napoleguin sitting in his large cell, which was well furnished enough to be considered house arrest.

Napoleguin himself was, contrary to the Polarian War propaganda, no shorter than any of the Penguins I had met on trips to Polaris, which meant he reached my waist, with two yellow crests above his eyes like eyebrows.

He wore a blue coat with gold epaulettes and red hems open over a small white shirt with golden hems and matching trousers, and black Hessian boots. A red sash decorated with medals ran across his chest, and at his side was an empty scabbard.

"You have come – it certainly took you long enough. I will not see years of careful planning undone by the mistakes of cretins." Napoleguin said. "Release me!"

"It looks like Catbeard's plan worked." I said as I unlocked the cell door. Napoleguin gave me an annoyed look. "The Cat told you this was _his _plan? Nonsense! Everything has proceeded according to my design. My superior intellect triumphs once again!"

"Listen! I refuse to leave this place until you do one more thing for me. In the guardroom at the end of the corridor is something sacred to me. Bring it to me, and then we shall depart. Go quickly!"

We ran down to the guardroom, where a cubbyhole with Napoleguin's name above it held one thing: a feathered two-cornered black hat with golden edges and tassels at the ends, and a dress sword made for the use of a Penguin.

Mustang Sally also found her foil with her name on it on a rack of weapons, and she returned my sword to me.

"Why, it's nothing but a hat!" Bonnie exclaimed as she took the hat from the cubbyhole.

"Vain little tyrant. Let's take it to him." Emmett remarked as he took the hat from Bonnie and dusted it off. We then heard the sound of guns cocking behind us, and we turned to see a firing line of redcoats standing outside the door with their guns ready.

Drawing a pistol from behind my waist, I quickly aimed it at the redcoats and fired a large blue orb of energy at them with Gunnery, which sent them flying back from the door.

After stunning the redcoats with our guns, we returned to Napoleguin's cell, where Emmett offered the hat to Napoleguin through the open cell door. Napoleguin rudely snatched the hat away from Emmett and put it on without saying thanks.

"You think that we'd get a thank you for risking our lives for his hat." Rena whispered quietly to me as Napoleguin stepped out of his cell.

"Very well, we will now proceed upstairs where you will free my valet, Nicholas." Napoleguin said as he walked past us.

"_His _plan is getting worse all the time!" Ratbeard said to me as he pointed to Napoleguin's back. Suddenly, a group of redcoats burst out from behind the corner, and Napoleguin jumped back in surprise.

"Stop them! The penguin must not escape!" A redcoat shouted as he aimed his musket at us along with the rest of the group.

Crossing my swords in front of me, I blocked the bursts of electricity fired from their guns with a Valor's Shield, and as I shattered the shield, I began running towards them while they hurried to reload.

I blunted my swords with blue energy and slammed one of them down on a redcoat's head, and narrowly avoiding the thrust of a bayonet, I slammed my other sword into the side of the offending redcoat's head.

As I threw the firing line into disarray, the others charged and soon, we had locked the unconscious redcoats inside one of the larger cells.

As we ran up the stairwell to the upper cells, we saw a patrol of Clockworks standing guard, and the musketeers now aimed their muskets at us.

"I say, it seems some uninvited guests slipped through the breach!" Jack said.

"Attack them, you insufferable dolts! Must I tell you everything?" Napoleguin said as he pointed at the Clockworks.

As the Clockworks pulled the triggers of their muskets, I blocked the bursts of electricity with a Valor's Shield and then immediately shattered it so that Bonnie, Emmett, William and I could return fire.

The Clockwork marines stepped in front of the Clockwork musketeers, and intercepted the ten bursts of electricity fired from our guns with their shields. Holstering my pistols, I drew one of my swords, and pointing it at the Clockwork marines, I cried: "Artillery!"

I launch blue energy blasts from the tip of my sword to bombard the Clockworks with a series of small explosions, and as the last Clockwork soldier fell, Napoleguin began to hurry through the smoke coming from the chinks in the Clockworks' armor.

"Swiftly, swiftly, he is here!" Napoleguin said as the smoke cleared, and we could see him standing outside the cell door of the polar bear.

I unlocked the cell door, and Napoleguin's valet stepped calmly outside the cell. "Thank you for rescuing me, my Emperor. Shall we release your honor guard as well?"

"What? They did not immediately fall upon their bayonets in shame for allowing me to be captured?" Napoleguin asked, scandalized. Nicholas shook his head. "No, my Emperor, but if you will recall, you gave the men three days leave just before you were taken."

Napoleguin seemed surprised at this revelation, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Well, we cannot leave them here to the mercy of the Dogs, I suppose."

"No, my Emperor, we cannot." Nicholas said, shaking his head.

"No! We will take them with us so that they may stand trial and hang for their incompetence. You! Pirate! Release my guards forthwith!" Napoleguin said, pointing at me.

"At this rate, more Penguins will leave this place than pirates." I heard Emmett mutter near me.

"Idiot, you have the keys! Use them!" Napoleguin shouted at me.

"We'll have to fight our way to them! Look!" Ratbeard said as he pointed behind us, and we turned to see a line of Clockwork marines about to charge at us with the point of their halberds.

As they ran towards us, Rena and I ran towards them and ducked beneath their weapons, sweeping two of the Clockworks' feet out from under them.

Stabbing them through the breastplate, we saw the others draw their guns and press against the walls to avoid the charge, and leap to shoot the marines from behind.

The few remaining marines moved to engage my trusted associates one-on-one, and as my opponent slashed horizontally with his halberd, I lunged forward with the point of my sword to stab him through the breastplate.

I saw Rena pass her tension wrench to Mustang Sally before drawing her dagger, and as she deflected the marine's halberd to her left, she spun to stab the marine in the back as he stumbled past her.

Bonnie spun out of the way of her opponent's halberd and slammed the butt of her Scaramanga into the back of the marine's head, and as Emmett's opponent lunged forward, Emmett shot his hand and head with his pistols.

Jack swept his opponent's feet out from under him before stabbing him through the breastplate, and Ratbeard.

Old Scratch covered his staff with purple energy in the shape of a blade to pass through the marine's shield and chop off the lower half of the marine's arm.

Old Scratch then made his hand ghostly to pass through the marine's breastplate, and as he removed his hand, the marine fell with smoke pouring out the chinks of his armor.

While the Clockworks were distracted, Mustang Sally unlocked the door to the Penguins' cell with her hairpin and Rena's tension wrench, and they hurried outside the cell door.

"Emperor, you have saved us! We stand ready to…" A guardsman began, but Napoleguin held up a flipper to silence him. "Be silent! You may grovel before me later. Now follow these pirates – they will lead us to safety."

"Now, let's fight our way out of here!" Ratbeard said as more Clockworks came in through the door. Picking up the muskets of the fallen Clockworks, the guards rallied to defend their Emperor, and they shot down every Clockwork soldier that appeared within their line of fire in record time.

As we passed his cell, Count Brastillo de Brass, also known as the Brass Monkey, shouted: "This is not over, pirate! If I must break every bar in this fortress and sail every Stormgate in the Spiral, I will find you! I will be avenged!"

Sneaking out of the fortress, we ran back to the _Aquila_, where the gangplank was waiting for us. Running up the gangplank, I took the wheel from one of the crewmen and we sailed back to Catbeard's lair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Desperately Seeking Sally**

Chapter Nine

"Captain, you continue to amaze me. Sally, your Majesty. This is a momentous meeting indeed." Catbeard said as we all stood aboard the _Catspaw. _"Your majesty, I am overwhelmed to meet you at last. I see my plan…"

"It was MY plan!" Napoleguin said.

"_The _plan worked perfectly. Meow, I love it when a plan comes together, don't you know. Nothing left to do but collect my fee! Well, there's a little to do." Catbeard said.

"Captain, go return fair Mabel to her father, Governor Stanley. I'm sure there will be a reward. I certainly can't go, I'm far too infamous!"

"I'm to… go free? My spirit is hardened to endure years of peril and hardship among a gang of pirates! Is it not to be?" Mabel asked as she stood aboard the quarterdeck, and we shook our heads. "Oh. Thank goodness. I'm saved."

"Once you're free of our shrieking violet, take Sally and our prize to Gortez. I hope we meet again, Matthew – you're a fine pirate indeed!"

Just as I was about to step onto the gangway in between our two ships, I stopped. "What about the war between Marleybone and Valencia?"

"I wouldn't worry. Nothing but a brief spat, I'm sure. Marleybone will prevail: Her Majesty's Navy is more than a match for a bunch of toy soldiers." Catbeard said dismissively. I turned my head back to the _Aquila_, and a few minutes later, we sailed out of Catbeard's lair.

An hour later, we were in the governor's office, where Governor Stanley warmly embraced his daughter. "What a ray of light in these dark days! Rescuing my daughter from the Armada cannot have been easy. Captain, you have my eternal gratitude."

"Oh gallant captain! I shall never forget your boldness – I shall write a gripping account in my diary. Please, tell me you'll return someday…" Mabel said.

"That's enough, dear." Governor Stanley interrupted. "One final matter, captain: I fear the Brass Monkey has escaped from Fort Elena. Do be careful: he may want revenge."

Before we left for Tradewinds Skyway, Rena and I said goodbye to Uncle Haytham and Ms. Raden, and they hugged the both of us at the door of my uncle's house.

"I wish you could stay, but…" Ms. Raden said. "Well, I know you'll both be fine. Good luck to the both of you."

"Goodbye, Matthew. Your parents would've been proud of you." Uncle Haytham said as he shook my hand.

"Thank you, uncle." I said as we both left. After we had left the docks of Port Regal, we sailed east to where Gortez's ship, the _Gold Monkey_ was waiting for us.

"Captain, I knew you would succeed. Your majesty, we meet at last. I am honored by your presence." Gortez said as we stood aboard the quarterdeck of the _Gold Monkey_.

"You are indeed." Napoleguin said, slowly nodding. Then he turned to look up at me. "Captain, a word: I owe you my freedom. Napoleguin does not forget – if ever I can do you a favor, say the word and it is done."

"Actually, there is one thing you could do for me." I said as I gestured to William and Gwendolyn. "My friend here needs a boat."

Napoleguin

So I guess Napoleguin wasn't so bad after all. A few minutes later aboard the _Aquila_, I and my trusted associates sat with Mustang Sally at the table in my quarters.

"My father sent you? That is not possible – he is dead." Mustang Sally said as her eyes fell upon her father's signet ring on my left ring finger, and her eyes widened. "Wait – that's my father's ring! I had given up hope. Take me back to Santo Pollo!"

As we neared the Stormgate to Cool Ranch in Flotsam Skyway, I pressed the Windstone in the center of the pilot's wheel, and the _Aquila_ was surrounded by a transparent force field that protected the ship from the winds of the Stormgate.

But even with the Windstone's protection, Stormgates presented difficult circumstances for a sailor to work in, so a sailor's first time on the top deck in a Stormgate was like an initiation rite

Rena issued orders for tacking to the men, while I constantly adjusted the _Aquila_ according to the winds. As we reached the bottom of the Stormgate, we all tied ourselves to the _Aquila_, and she leaned forward as we entered, so that the deck was nearly vertical while the winds howled in our ears.

My eyes were closed and my heart was beating rapidly, as if it were trying to achieve a lifetime's worth of heartbeats before what could be the end, but then the Aquila suddenly righted herself.

As I opened my eyes, it was as if we were traveling through a dark tunnel illuminated by the light at the end and the sky blue auroras streaking past us.

As we neared the light at the end and entered the Stormgate on the other side, the deck went almost vertical again as the wind howled in our ears, but then the _Aquila_ righted herself, and as we were out of reach of the Stormgate, I breathed a sigh of relief.

As we drew closer to Cooper's Roost, a town built atop flat plateaus, our gunnery officers, David and Richard Clutterbuck opened the bulkhead doors at the base of the main mast, and the men poured out from below decks to resume their posts.

We sailed northeast to Santo Pollo Skyway, where we made port in the docks of Santo Pollo. We couldn't get to the De La Vega Manor fast enough, where Don Rodrigo stood in front of the fountain in the center of the courtyard.

"Welcome back to Santo Pollo, my friends, to what do I owe this unexpected…" Don Rodrigo said, falling flat as he caught sight of Mustang Sally, who had stepped forward. "Carolina? Is that you? How can this be?"

"Rodrigo, you have not changed at all. I have become a pirate, like our friends here." Mustang Sally said as she gestured to us.

"I tried so hard to find you. Why have you come back now?" Don Rodrigo asked as Mustang Sally took his hands in hers. "Listen to me, my love: all our prayers are answered! Our friends here have secured my father's blessing from beyond the grave!"

"This is amazing! So you still wish to be married, my love?" Don Rodrigo asked, and Mustang Sally laughed. "Of course I do!"

"My dear friends, I do not know what to say." Don Rodrigo said, turning to us. "Give me a moment with my bride to be – go tell Friar Cluck that soon he shall marry us!"

We found Friar Cluck standing in front of the church, where he told him about the upcoming wedding between Don Rodrigo and Mustang Sally.

"Don Rodrigo is to be married? This is wonderful! All of Santo Pollo will rejoice at this news!" Friar Cluck said happily. "I must say, I have been expecting you. There is someone who wants very much to talk to you, my friends. You will find him inside."

We nodded as we entered the church, which had been repaired since the Banditoad attack a few weeks ago. It wasn't grand, but it had a certain dignity about it, and near the altar stood the ghost of Don Rafael.

"You have brought me peace, pirates, and I thank you. Now I can help you in your search." Don Rafael said. "I fought many battles against Captain Blood, and finally defeated him. But I never found his lair. This map you seek, I have never seen it."

"In my final battle with the dread pirate, Blood's own crew betrayed him. They sailed with Blood for years – they must know where his lair lies. Sly Winkum was one of the mutineers. He has left his wicked days behind him, and lives in Tumbleweed. Tell him El Toro sent you, and he will help."

"Thank you, sir." I said as Don Rafael's ghost disappeared with a smile. As it was getting dark, we headed back to the _Aquila_ to retire for the night.

The next morning, as the men were heaving forward on the capstan to raise the anchor, Rena was flipping through the pages of Poor Nikolai's Atlas.

As the _Aquila_'s sails were unfurled, we sailed out of Santo Pollo's docks into the skyway, where we entered and passed through Arroyo Grande Skyway to reach Tumbleweed.

After we had made port in left Tumbleweed's docks and entered the town, we could see that the entrance to Tumbleweed had buildings that faced a small enclosed pasture with a few Buffaloon inside, who looked up at us with mouthfuls of grass as we passed by.

We walked up a set of ramps to the main street, where a sign hanging above a saloon's doorway depicted a white rose with pink edges and the words: "The Desert Rose."

We entered the Desert Rose, where a Chicken was wiping a glass at the bar. As the others took seats at the tables, I sat down at the bar. "I'll have blue Yum please."

The bartender poured the drink from the tap connected to a barrel into the glass, and he slid it down the counter to me.

"So what can you tell me about Sly Winkum?" I asked after the first sip.

"Sly Winkum's in the back room, through there." The bartender said as he pointed to another door. I nodded as I downed my drink in one gulp before leaving some money on the counter. Gesturing to the others, we opened the door.

The back room had several card tables and chairs scattered about, and on the red rug in the center of the room was a gray Weasel in a brown suit being threatened by a Goat with dark gray hair wearing a black suit with the jacket open over a green waistcoat, and two revolvers at his sides.

The Goat wasn't alone, as he had two Mustangs dressed like cowboys wearing green scarves and wielding two daggers each at his sides. "Old Man Bronco's got a message for you, weasel: you dirt farmers better learn your place and do as you're told, or else."

"Listen, we don't want any trouble. I don't know how affairs have reached such a bad state…" The Weasel began, but the Goat cut him off. "Bad? You haven't seen anything yet."

The Goat then finally caught sight of us standing near the door. "Hey! Now who's this? Oh, I see… you thought you could ambush the Waco Kid? It's time to pay the piper. Boys, show them what happens when you mess with the Wild Bunch!"

"I was just leaving…" The Weasel said as he backed away. As the Mustangs drew their arms back, Rena got to them first, and she knocked the daggers out of their hands with her strikers.

Jack stepped in front of us as the Mustangs charged with their daggers, and as they thrust forward, he grabbed their hands and twisted the daggers out of their grip, sending stumbling right into our guns.

An electrical burst narrowly missed my head, and I quickly drew a pistol and fired back at the Waco Kid, who dodged it and ducked behind an upturned card table.

I grabbed a deck of playing cards nearby, and as the Waco Kid popped out from his hiding place, I threw them at his face, scattering them and momentarily blocking his view.

Bonnie seized her chance and aimed her Scaramanga, blasting through a card, and we heard a thud on the wooden floor as the Waco Kid fell.

"Nice shot, Bonnie." I said as I picked up the blasted-through card and showed it to her, an ace of spades, but the black spade in the center of the card had a burning hole through it.

Turning my attentions back to the Weasel, who was leaning against the wall casually, I said: "I'm Matthew Exeter, and these are my trusted associates. El Toro told us you could…"

"El Toro sent you? Whoa! Sure, I'll talk to you. Just keep your voice down." Sly Winkum said as he pulled up a chair on an untouched card table.


End file.
